Shocking Feelings Are They Real Will They Last?
by nightshade14x
Summary: Harry's fourth year begins differently as he meets Cedric at the Quidditch World Cup. Something is sparked by their meeting. Warning HPCD if you don't like the pairing don't read. It's that simple.


Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series… They all belong to the awesome J. K. Rowling…

Okay so I got a lot of great reviews and mentions that I should rewrite this one… So I did and I hope you guys like it… I'll be adding chapter two within the next day so be on the look out for that…

Harry/Cedric If you don't like the pairing don't read… Simple as that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Portkeys and Prefects…

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" Harry asked.

"Well, they can be anything," Mr. Weasley replied, "An old shoe, abandoned tire, you know stuff that muggles would see as trash."

They went on down the dark lane toward the village, their footsteps casually breaking the silence. The sky began to brighten slowly from a black to a deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing.

"Now we just need the Portkey," Mr. Weasley stated. He put on his glass and began to search the ground. "It would be small…Come everyone…lets look"

Before they even began looking a voice shouted, "Over here Arthur, we've found it!"

"This, kids, is Amos Diggory," Mr. Weasley spoke advancing toward a man with a rugged lookin face with a scrubby brown beard. "And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Around 17 years of age, Cedric, the owner of a vivid pair of sterling silver eyes, presently held both the position of Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Quite a few inches taller than his dad, he's also a well-built and attractive individual.

"Hey," was his simple response.

"Hey," everyone chimed back, except Fred and George, who simply nodded. They had never fully forgiven Cedric for beating them last year.

"All these yours, Arthur?" Mr. Diggory inquired.

"Oh no, only the red heads," Mr. Weasley spoke as he pointed out his children. "This is Hermione and Harry, their friends of Ron-"

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Diggory's said, his eyes widening at the same time. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Um…Yeah," muttered Harry. Harry was accustomed to having people stare strangely at him whenever they first met, used to the way their eyes would dart to his forehead as they searched for the lightning scar, but still it made him uncomfortable.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," Mr. Diggory continued, "Spoke of how he played against you last year…I told him 'Ced that will be a story to tell your kids, _you_ beat Harry Potter in a quidditch match!"

"I told you, Harry fell of his broom," Cedric interjected. "It was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Mr. Diggory retorted. "Always modest, our Ced, always…but the best man did win. One man falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which is the better flier!"

"Must be nearly time," Mr. Weasley said pulling out his pocket watch.

"Right, come on the portkey is just over the hill here," Mr. Diggory said, leading the way.

Everyone turned and began to follow Mr. Diggory over the hill.

"Harry…"

Harry turned around to see Cedric standing there.

"Can I talk to you a sec," he asked as he slowed his pace. Harry slowed down too until they were the last of the group. "Did you have a good summer?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Alright I guess, glad to be here… with the Weasley's I mean. How was your's?

"Pretty good, I guess. I was made a prefect."

"That's awesome," Harry interjected.

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry about my dad, he's just the kind of guy that needs to feel important. So I dunno, if he's got a son who 'beat Harry Potter' it brings his image up or somthing. I tried to explain how the dementors were on the field and they made you pass out. You didn't fall intentionally-"

"It's alright, Cedric-

"Call me Ced, everyone else does."

"Ok, Ced, it's fine though, really. Thanks for the apology though, it makes me feel a litte better. And you are a really good flier, your dad may just stretch the truth a little.

"A little, right. Thanks though-

"Hurry up boys, it's almost time!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

The two boys hurried to where everyone was, circled around an old boot.

"One minute to go…" Mr. Diggory began

"You just need to touch it, a finger will do."

With great difficulty everyone crowded around the boot, and someway or another Cedric ended up standing behind Harry. Having slightly longer arms than Harry, Cedric could still just barely touch the portkey. In doing so his chest came in contact with Harry's back, this sent a shiver through Harry causing him to flinch and remove his hand from the portkey just as Mr. Diggory began the countdown.

"Three…"

"Two…" Mr. Diggory continued.

"Harry," shouted Mr. Weasley noticing Harry wasn't in contact with the portkey.

Harry flung his hand for the boot. In the short time and space, his hand collided with Cedrics, the tips of their fingers intertwining loosely by accident. The unexpected contact of skin on skin, hand to hand, sent shivers through Cedric this time. It was all he could do not to gasp in shock.

Harry then he felt as though a hook had been jerked behind his naval. His feet left the ground; he could feel Cedric and Hermione banging into either side of him. His forefinger was stuck to the boot with Cedric's right on top of his, as though it was pulling them magnetically forward and then-

His feet slammed into the ground and gave way. Cedric fell right next to him, planting him face to face with Harry. In the few seconds they lay there, Harry stared at Cedric and saw the expression upon his face. Harry knew that Cedric had felt the same feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope this rewrite was a little better for you guys… Thanks again and please do review… I will also be postinga short chapter two within the next few days… Please review to that as well so I know whether I should continue…

Nightshade14x…


End file.
